we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
W.B.B. Special: the Sister
W.B.B. Special: the Sister is a fanfic dedicated to the fanon wiki. Prologue ~China, 121 million years ago~ Our world was once a world dominated by dinosaurs; they walked where we walk, drank the same water, breathed the same air, and fought on the same battlefields. But they eventually faced a day that they could never have expected. Currently all was peaceful: various prehistoric birds like Confuciusornis, Liaoxiornis and Shanweiniao, and the pterosaurs Nurhachius, Eosipterus, Chaoyangopterus and Guidraco flew in the sky. The plant-eating sauropod Dongbeititan, the stegosaur Wuerhosaurus, ceratopsian Psittacosaurus, and ornithopods Jeholosaurus and Jinzhousaurus were munching on the plants while the predatory mammal Repenomamus and theropods Caudipteryx, Sinosauropteryx, Sinornithosaurus and Jianchangosaurus stalked them. Up on a cliff a family of Nurhachius were residing: the seven youngsters were playing as the mother looked-on, then the father returned with a chunk of meat he found and presents it the younglings, who gorge themselves on it, the parents meanwhile nuzzle each other out of bliss: everything was perfect for their family, but it won't stay that way for long. Suddenly the ground shakes and a mountain several miles away blows its top, many animals are alarmed by this and those who are closest runaway, but the volcano catches some of them with some volcanic rocks shot into the air, but the volcano wasn't done yet: it was also spreading a cloud across the country. The Nurhachius family could see it all from their nest, and were greatly worried, and that's not all, the volcano explodes some more, rattling the landscape, some creatures take shelter or head to higher-ground. The Nurhachius family decide to evacuate, but the ash-cloud was right behind them and began bombarding them with embers, and eventually all but one of the pterosaurs succumb to the torment and plummet, the lone survivor was a baby female who tries to keep going just a little further for a shelter she spotted. Even further away things were starting to heat up, a pair of Sinornithosaurus who were feeding on a Wuerhosaurus they had killed notice the spike in temperature and abandon their meal. The temperature gets so high that anything exposed is baked, the only survivors being in a nearby cave comprised of Sinornithosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Jinzhousaurus and Caudipteryx, as long as they stayed in the cave they were safe, though they weren't all that happy about being in it together since they were always enemies. Eventually things sort of settle down: many surviving meat-eaters take advantage of the casualties to feed, except for the baby Nurhachius who was more concerned about her family, while she had survived the initial phase of the disaster, her family wasn't as lucky as she found them dead and is stricken with grief. It didn't last long as a swarm of wildfires show up, causing many animals to either flee or hide, the young pterosaur is torn between staying with her dead family and possibly joining them in death or ditch them to save herself: in the end she chooses the latter option but it pained her to do so, knowing she'll never be with her family ever again. Elsewhere the dromaeosaurs, oviraptorosaurs, stegosaurs and iguanodonts who are cramped up in a cave could feel the conditions re-stabilize, the maniraptorans sprint out to make use of the massacre, the plant-eaters fallow to return to their duties, though some of each hung back out of nervousness: it would be a smart choice on their part as out of nowhere a pyroclastic-flow sweeps across the area: the maniraptorans immediately take over, but the iguanodonts and stegosaurs are swallowed and vaporized. Once it eventually passes those Jinzhousaurus and Wuerhosaurus who stayed put a little longer feel confident enough to come out, where they discover their dead brethren. As for the Caudipteryx and Sinornithosaurus some survived with only some burn-marks, but their snacks were reduced to nothing but charred skeletons and they're still hungry, so they all resort to hunting the surviving plan-eaters, finding them at a pond, one Caudipteryx just rushes in and attacks a Jinzhousaurus hoping to exploit the iguanodont's weakened state, but the iguanodont still has some fight in it and actually squashes the assailant, killing it. One of the Sinornithosaurus decides to simply eat the dead oviraptorosaur since dead-things don't fight back. Days pass and many plants are now dead due to lack of sunlight and many animals fallow, while fungi take care of the deceased. The young Nurhachius lands in a clearing exhausted but alive, she then found a bug walking by and immediately gobbles it, even though it wasn't much it was better than nothing. She then looks for water, finding a pond where some Jinzhousaurus and Wuerhosaurus were already drinking as well as some Caudipteryx and Sinornithosaurus stalking them, she was about to walk over and get a drink when she noticed something off about the pond, such as the bubbling it was doing and the gases it released, the plant-eating dinosaurs notice too but before they could do anything they all suddenly collapse and go limp, the dromaeosaurs and oviraptorosaurs arrive to feed on them, but they too collapse: the pond was releasing toxic gases which killed them. The pterosaur, witnessing this wisely turns away, only to find more carnage in the form of Dongbeititan skeletons. The pterosaur, horrified and saddened by what she was looking at, walks aimlessly amongst the massacre, which exhibited little to no life. She felt lost and didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose hope but she was beginning to believe she was the only living-thing left. Suddenly the ground she was standing on gave way, caught by surprise she was unable to fly away and falls to the bottom, a few rocks piling over her and then everything went black. Stay tuned for W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter one Characters *Grizzly bear *Panda bear *Ice bear *Chloe *Charlie *Nom-Nom *Lucy *Ralph *Professor Lampwick *Ranger Tabes *Mrs. Park *Mr. Park *Bertha the Nurhachius *Hera the House Centipede *Pongo the Amblypygid *Oxana the Sailfish and more... Gallery Category:Fanfiction